


Секретный форт

by Peresvet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: "Ветер свистит, и на послевкусие двух рыдающих на все тона скрипок это ложится просто прекрасно". (с)После эпизода со скрипичным концертом происходит еще один разговор. Кто-то должен извиниться, кто-то хочет знать, что он упустил. Над Шерринфордом шумят ветра, на много миль вокруг – никого, и для Майкрофта это привычно. В отличие от Шерлока он бывал тут много раз. И это не то, о чем он любит вспоминать.





	Секретный форт

***

Каменные стены поднимаются из воды на много метров — совершенно голые, склизкие и темные, как битум. Вылизанные волнами до металлического перелива, местами пестрые от налипших после прилива моллюсков, они не имеют понятия, что скрывается внутри. Сооружение, построенное когда-то как лучшее убежище, мрачное, овеваемое ветрами, которые до изобретения пароходов и электроники выворачивали наизнанку паруса любого корабля, взявшего курс на форт, — теперь оно удерживает врагов внутри. 

Шерринфорд изменил концепцию, но стены остались прежними. Как ревущие ветра, косые ливни и грохот волн и грома.

Смотровая площадка продувается со всех сторон. Ветер срывается с тугих волн и взлетает по стенам, угрожая стоящим у самого края отхлестать их холодом или столкнуть вниз, ударив по коленям. В ста метрах стоит вертолет с неподвижными лопастями. Когда Майкрофт поднимается на площадку и неторопливо направляется к краю, засунув руки в карманы, из кабины высовывается пилот, но понятливо убирается назад, различив короткий кивок: _не сейчас_. 

Ветер свистит, и на послевкусие двух рыдающих на все тона скрипок это ложится просто прекрасно. На много миль вокруг простирается океан, и Майкрофту вспоминается качка на тугих волнах, порывистый ветер со снегом и рев моторов огромной синей лодки в тот день, когда он приехал в Шерринфорд впервые. Затерянная в океане громадина вырастала из-за горизонта, а сопровождающий рассказывал стандартные правила безопасности. Первым делом на входе предстояло сдать все личные вещи, верхнюю одежду, украшения и средства связи. Проносить внутрь не разрешалось ни съестное, ни книги, ни канцелярские принадлежности — ничего. Майкрофт слушал и кивал, прекрасно зная, что в сумке у матери полно контрабанды — книги про Маугли и Питера Пэна, детские раскраски, миниатюрная кукла в традиционном ирландском костюме. Под обложку “Питера Пэна” мать вклеила конверт с домашним печеньем. Все это было нелепо — и конечно, на входе все конфисковали... 

Чиркает зажигалка — первые две искры сжирает ветер, третья выживает. 

Он помнит лишь один день, когда над каменным серым кругляшом, каким выглядел форт из окна вертолета, светило солнце. Девятнадцать лет назад. Эвр исполнилось шестнадцать. И тогда они гуляли по внутреннему двору, в котором звуки тонули, как в колодце, и Эвр не щурилась от света, а запрокидывала голову и открывала глаза как могла широко. “Ты боишься ослепнуть, — говорила она, когда он шипел на нее и пытался увести в тень, — поэтому никогда не увидишь, какое оно. Солнце”. Их разговоры там всегда немного напоминали театральные сцены из дурной пьесы, и наполовину реплики Эвр звучали как нелепица. А он, насытившись играми Эвр в детстве, долго не желал ломать голову над ее загадками. Пока за это не пришлось расплачиваться другим. 

— Сегодня не Рождество. 

Пепел рассыпается в воздухе на мелкие частицы — выглядит так, словно ветер поедает и его, не только огонь. Шерлок протягивает руку, щурясь на серость на горизонте. Ах, братец.

— Разумеется. 

Майкрофт передает ему пачку и зажигалку, и скоро ветру достается еще кусок дымящегося пепла. 

— Впрочем, — говорит он, — сегодняшний день вполне можно считать Сочельником.

— Да уж, — ровно откликается Шерлок, смахивая пепел с рукава, — таким составом мы не собирались с моего пятилетия. 

— Тесный круг родственников, музыка, слезы сентиментальности… 

— Не хватает жирного зажаренного гуся. 

— К сожалению, в стенах Шерринфорда подают только отварную диетическую птицу. Полагаю, когда наша сестрица проводила здесь… реорганизацию, вопросы питания ее мало волновали. 

— Нечему удивляться, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Неразумно тратить время на поваров, когда не смонтированы спецэффекты. 

О да. Эвр всегда была самой _разумной_ из них. 

_* * *_

_Эвр восемь. В Шерринфорде все называют ее умницей._

_— Она невероятно одаренная, — восторгается молодая женщина в белом халате, демонстративно пролистывая толстую тетрадь-А4 в пятнистой аляповатой обложке. — Вот это все она решила за одно утро! Я оставила ей это вчера, забыла забрать… А здесь почти тысяча нестандартных математических задач! Она просто поразительная, вы можете ей гордиться… Жаль, конечно, что все сложилось так… — она сочувствующе замолкает и прижимает тетрадь к груди._

_Мама натянуто улыбается и сжимает ладонь отца. Они выглядят так, словно пришли на обычное родительское собрание — послушать об успехах дочери, но рука у мамы слабо дрожит, а отец то и дело шмыгает носом._

_Эвр не нужны похвалы. Она смотрит на эту женщину снисходительно, как на говорливого птенца, которому можно при желании передавить горло, но лень тянуться и напрягать мышцы. У Эвр длинные темные волосы, непропорционально большие глаза и шрамы на запястьях._

_— Это игра, — объясняет она Майкрофту, когда он замечает. — Когда они не хотят что-то сделать для меня, я нахожу способ показать им кровь. Они не понимают, что это за игра, поэтому играют. Я не объясняю им правила._

_...вспышки воспоминаний — волны жара, хлопья пепла, грохот железного остова, прожженного насквозь, отражение пламени в темных глазах сестры._

_Настоящая Эвр улыбается, изучая лицо Майкрофта, и вдруг протягивает руку и прикладывает палец к его губам._

_— Т-ш-ш. Никому не рассказывай, пока мы не доиграем._

__  
* * *

Некоторое время они молчат — два препятствия на пути у ветра, вросшие в камень на самом краю смотровой площадки, так что носы двух пар начищенных ботинок оказываются на два сантиметра над водой. Выдыхая очередную порцию дыма, Майкрофт чуть склоняет голову, разглядывая брата. Тот, конечно, ощущает его взгляд, но не подает вид: так же вглядывается в линию, где тяжесть лиловых волн сливается с выцветшими тучами. На этот раз посещение Шерринфорда не грызет его изнутри невыполненной задачей и не тревожит воспоминания, запертые в запароленных архивах в подвалах Чертогов. На этот раз он спокоен — и когда трогает смычком струны, и когда стоит на краю каменной площадки на высоте тридцати метров над океаном.

— К слову, позволь выразить восхищение, Шерлок. Музыка была… Хороша. 

— Да, — щелчком пальцев Шерлок отправляет окурок в воду. — Увы, времени на репетиции было немного. В конце пришлось импровизировать. 

— Вышло, на мой взгляд, достойно. 

— Несомненно. Когда я уходил, мама все еще заливала слезами попеременно отца и психиатра и причитала, что нельзя называть психопаткой “девочку, которая так играет, что у меня сердце останавливается!”, — он передразнивает совсем немного и сам корчит гримасу, демонстрируя неудовольствие и смятение, а не насмешку. — Полагаю, после этого разговора придется сменить еще одного доктора: она его или придушит, или сведет с ума. 

— Что поделать, — негромко отзывается Майкрофт. — Теперь нам всем предстоит жить под восточным ветром. — Он прикрывает глаза, прежде чем сказать то, что давно стоило, но что он так и не озвучил: ни на материнские слезы и гнев, ни на град упреков отца… Ни на молчаливую злость Шерлока там, в кукольном домике Эвр с единственным гробом вместо пластмассовой мебели. Слова разрывает на клочья ветер, как хлопья пепла: — Мне жаль, Шерлок. Заключение Эвр стало моей ошибкой. 

— Нет, — отрывисто возражает Шерлок. — Ты поддаешься сентиментальности. 

Тепло с шершавых камней сдувает до последней капли, от поверхности сооружения тянет прохладой и сыростью, но Шерлок все равно усаживается на краю, свесив ноги вниз, и задумчиво вертит в руках пачку сигарет. Бесспорно, все возможные следы он уже считал: и ничуть не мятый картон упаковки, и количество сигарет — полный комплект минус две, и хруст целлофановой пленки в кармане. Свежая пачка сигарет в руках некурящего — очевидно, купленная перед поездкой. В киоске недалеко от вокзала, откуда Майкрофт забирал родителей, — эту последнюю деталь восстановить легко, если знать, что их поезд немного задержался, а водитель Майкрофта всегда приезжает заранее. Вслух Шерлок не комментирует — но протягивает еще одну сигарету. 

Что ж, значит, у него есть непростые вопросы. 

— Заключение Эвр _стало ошибкой_ , Майкрофт, когда наша мать начала рыдать и посыпать твою голову пеплом. И когда тебе стал очевиден мой… эмоциональный интерес к Эвр, назовем это так. Но это не имеет отношение к ее заключению. Ты не жалеешь о Шерринфорде ни капли. 

— Взять ответственность за Эвр и не справиться — _это_ ошибка, — произносит он с нажимом. Невозможность отследить реакцию, стоя за спиной Шерлока, раздражает, и секунду Майкрофт размышляет, не постелить ли пиджак на камни, но ветер с солью и влагой нравится ему еще меньше. Скривившись, он садится рядом. Под ногами ощущается неприятная пустота, в которую недавно рухнули связанные игрушки Эвр, которых не спасла ни дедукция, ни справедливость. — Это могло стоить тебе жизни. Доктору Уотсону, впрочем, тоже. 

Внизу перекатываются тяжелые пенные волны, и в голову лезет навязчивая мысль, сколько же продержались там те несчастные. Едва ли даже пару минут — в трех-четырех градусах по Цельсию и со связанными конечностями. 

— Ставлю на три минуты, — предполагает Шерлок. — Но этого мы никогда не узнаем — если их трупы еще не разметало по камням, в легких у каждого все равно примерно одинаковое количество воды. А на теле одинаково ссадин. Поэтому — не имеет значения. — Недокуренную сигарету в полете относит на несколько метров вправо. Шерлок заканчивает хмуро и жестче: — Если этот новый психиатр не станет засовывать голову в клетку к тигру, это _никогда больше_ не будет иметь значение. 

Мистера Грингарда, пятидесятилетнего психиатра с ирландскими корнями и аккуратной седой бородкой, проверяли трижды. Количество бумаг, которые он подписал, должно было оставить мозоль на его пальцах, а содержание — навсегда перечеркнуть малейшее желание приближаться к Эвр Холмс. Но ни опытный понятливый мозгоправ, ни чистка шестидесяти процентов кадров не давали стопроцентной гарантии, когда дело касалось Эвр. 

_Никакой_ гарантии. 

_* * *_

_Эвр одиннадцать. В Шерринфорде ее называют просто по имени. Она все еще любимица среди сотрудников, но никто больше не умиляется ее поразительному интеллекту и сотням решенных примеров._

_Теперь они играют с ней, как дети, впервые увидевшие удава и уверенные, что он не задушит их через клетку._

_Каждые несколько недель Эвр рассказывает им, что они — идиоты, но они не понимают._

_— Смотри, что у меня есть, — говорит Эвр Майкрофту, улыбаясь уголком рта, и достает из кармана серебряную змейку-брошь с зеленым камнем. И цокает языком, когда Майкрофт только собирается ответить: — Молчи. Не надо говорить что-то только потому, что так принято. Это скучно. Это все делают. “Это нужно вернуть, Эвр”. Я сказала за тебя. А они проиграли, поэтому ничего не получат назад._

_В другой раз она показывает ему блистер с зелеными круглыми таблетками. В другой — блестящий скальпель. В третий — целую горсть вещей в коробке из-под красок: там несколько монет, наручные часы, металлическая авторучка и пластиковая банковская карта._

_— Люди ужасно невнимательные, — объясняет Эвр, — и я могу забрать у них все, что захочу. Что-то неважное. Что-то важное. Ты так умеешь, Майки? — И отвечает сама, пристально уставившись на него снизу-вверх: — Ну конечно, ты умеешь._

_И когда он уже уходит, а Эвр возвращается к столу, где подсыхает акварельная картина — кажется, это вид из окна самолета, — она бросает ему в спину:_

_— Только со мной так не надо. Все равно не справишься._

* * *

— Я полагал, что я ее контролирую, — признание вызывает почти настоящую зубную боль, и Майкрофт морщится, выдыхая, и качает головой. — И не только ее, а ее... в связи со всеми остальными. Контролирую _контекст_ , — усмехается он. 

_* * *_

_Эвр шестнадцать с половиной. В Шерринфорде ее — наконец-то — боятся._   
_В отделении, где содержат Эвр, появляются пятеро новых сотрудников._

_Дядюшка Руди просит Майкрофта быть осторожнее, а лучше — сократить число визитов до одного в пару лет._

_— Они перестали бояться, — объясняет Эвр, хотя Майкрофт не спрашивает. Она стоит к нему спиной с широкой кистью в руке. Пахнет растворителем и масляными красками. — Всего-то откинули свой глупый страх._

_Дядя рассказывает, что трое из тех пяти покончили с собой. Двоих успели спасти._

_Эвр проводит широкую красную полосу поверх желто-серебристого круга, еще свежего и блестящего. Вся ее больничная роба измазана, но руки идеально чистые._

_— Люди живут под светом солнца день за днем и на самом деле ужасно его боятся. До дрожи. До отвратительного, липкого отчаяния, — Эвр словно рассказывает сказку. — Потому что знают, что однажды оно их сожжет. Им так страшно, что они изобретают миллиарды способов отводить глаза и не замечать, что оно полыхает с каждым днем все сильнее. Несчастные, напуганные дети. Все они. И ты тоже, Майки. Но им стало лучше — они перестали бояться и смогли посмотреть на солнце._

_Эвр оборачивается, и с холста смотрит неопрятное, хищное солнце, словно покрытое ржавчиной, а не сияющее._

_— Ты тоже сможешь, — обещает она._

* * *

— Как мы выяснили, в контексте Эвр нет равных, — Шерлок проводит ладонью по лицу, прижимает пальцы к глазам — ветер и недавнее яркое освещение, очевидно, сказываются. — Но твоя исповедь ни к чему, Майкрофт. Окажись ты заперт в гребанном Азкабане на тридцать лет, полагаю, и ты нашел бы способ устроить тихую революцию. 

— “Гребанном Азкабане”? — Майкофт в удивлении поднимает брови. Шерлок ухмыляется, моргая покрасневшими глазами, и небрежно отмахивается: 

— Джон так называет это место. У него есть черновик записи “Революция в Азкабане”. Разумеется, он не намерен ее выкладывать. Помимо заботы о государственной безопасности, его беспокоит, что текст напоминает сценарий к продолжению “Пилы”... О, не делай такое лицо, я понятия не имею, что это за пила, это просто цитата! 

Короткая пауза — и они все-таки синхронно издают снисходительные смешки в адрес нелепой массовой культуры и стремления благополучной части человечества компенсировать скучную жизнь сюжетами из жизни неблагополучной части. Впрочем, и в адрес всего остального разом — через пару секунд ни один из них не может сказать, над чем они негромко и не слишком весело смеются. 

Но пустота и плеск волн внизу становятся не так существенны. 

— Расскажи мне про Эвр, — просит Шерлок после паузы. 

— Что ты хочешь услышать? 

— Все. Все, что имело место, пока я ее не помнил. Ты навещал ее. И родители тоже?.. 

— Да, — отстраненно отвечает Майкрофт. И, вздохнув, просит: — Дай мне пару минут. Это… не так просто. 

Вместо ответа Шерлок просто откидывается на спину, подложив под голову согнутую руку, и закрывает глаза. Он готов ждать. 

_* * *_

_Эвр умирает спустя год после той прогулки под солнцем._

_Ей семнадцать. В Шерринфорде ее называют коротко: “Холмс”. Встречаются и другие варианты: от “ведьма” до нецензурщины, которую Майкрофт ловит краем уха от младшего персонала и, конечно, запоминает._

_Когда он рассказывает Эвр о ее смерти, она смотрит на него почти с жалостью._

_— Глупый брат, — говорит она. — Я же просила. А ты ничего не запомнил. Но ладно, раз уж сегодня ты убил меня, ты кое-что мне должен, правда? — И на его вежливую вопросительную полу-улыбку, которая прячет напряжение, она отвечает: — Ну, кончай же тормозить. Подарок, Майкрофт. Я хочу подарок. На день смерти._

_— И какой же? — он почему-то уверен, что ответ ему не понравится._

_Эвр усаживается на кровать, скрестив ноги, и просит:_

_— Расскажи мне про Шерлока._

_Он может сказать просто — "нет", и почти говорит, но в последнюю секунду закашливается. Эвр терпеливо ждет, подперев подбородок. Она уверена, что Майкрофт и правда ей "кое-что должен"._

_И он сам вовсе не уверен в обратном. Он делает шаг вперед, цепляет за спинку простой деревянный стул и подвигает ближе. Садится, ощущая себя как на первых серьезных переговорах, на которые он приходит без козырей и где его единственный туз — откровенность — может сыграть только с позволения второй стороны._

_— Дай мне... пару минут._


End file.
